


WheeSun "I will never…"

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: ⚠️AU⚠️搖滾樂手容&獨立音樂人輝(2019/11/12)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 2





	WheeSun "I will never…"

天還沒亮但床上已經只剩下她一個人。  
金容仙伸手從枕頭下找到那條在黎明來到之前還不屬於自己的串珠項鍊。  
她揉揉眼睛，找尋一個粗糙的繩結，試圖完整她對於丁輝人可能自己手工串了這條項鍊的幻想。

她早猜到她會先離開，雖然只留下這幾乎不能當作尋人線索的小配飾也算不上是一件值得慶幸的事。  
它沒什麼重量，是以玫瑰色的半寶石、已經開始有點氧化的黃銅和某種電鍍合金串珠製成的。就像當時倚著牆站在角落的丁輝人，睜著一雙冷冷的、澄澈的、不帶任何意圖的漂亮眼睛。

單薄的身影，手裡拎著兩個啤酒罐（但看起來她喝了絕不只這樣! ）。  
金容仙還記得那時候舞台上的燈光狠狠的打在自己背上，讓她更加無法抗拒的她身上釋放出來的帶著寒意的吸引力，或許還有一些解釋不清的情愫在過熱的氣氛裡發酵吧。

總之她沙啞溫熱的低吟難以言喻的令人心碎。  
像簡單（卻總是很難懂），迷幻而絢爛的搖滾。  
丁輝人溫和而且出乎意料的慷慨。金容仙不會以自己的標準衡量她是不是屬於話少的類型，但她確實不吝於回應她以充滿柔情的吻和撫觸，縱使她的身周還是壟罩著揮之不去的疏離感。

其他團員會開玩笑說她不是個真正的搖滾樂手，但金容仙不喝酒不用藥，不往靜脈注射空虛的快意，甚至不抽菸，只偶爾做做樣子。沒什麼可以模糊她的感官或切割她的記憶，但這樣的定律被終結於丁輝人細碎的親吻。在耳後、頸部和肩胛骨。她幾乎想不起來丁輝人什麼時候從背後將她纖細的手指埋進自己體內。

膽小鬼。  
她才不在乎。  
她賭氣的這麼想。  
反正她還是不會留下。

-

她累壞了，習慣性的連續失眠加上好像還在血液裡流竄的酒精讓她頭痛欲裂，但她就是沒辦法繼續以任由多夢的睡眠填滿這個夜晚，好像也沒心情與除了自己以外的任何人共享夜半使人眼眶發燙的寂寞。  
憑藉著窗外的微光，丁輝人翻身下床找到瓶裝水撫慰她乾燥灼熱的喉嚨。

天知道她為什麼一恍神就迷迷糊糊的被騙上了這傢伙的車。  
丁輝人輕手輕腳的套回她的襯衫、披上西裝外套再找到自己的鞋，把一切怪罪給金容仙莫名親暱的態度和她牽住自己手時的指尖掌心讓人眷戀的溫暖——而且淺色的丹寧外套真他媽的適合她。

她一邊模糊不清的低喊著些什麼，一邊伸手攀在自己肩上的動作讓人想起穿插在民謠間奏裡的口哨聲。  
軟軟的語調與她在台上時強烈的幾乎嘶啞的嗓音呈現了奇怪的對比，好像她們分別來自不一樣的世界。

丁輝人可以在自己後頸摸到皮膚被磨破的小傷口。雖然不想承認，但她真的喜歡金容仙扯斷她頸上的鍊子後，嘴上說著抱歉，但那張好看得不得了的臉上卻只能找到妝點著她緋紅雙頰的、毫無悔意的笑容的那副可愛模樣。  
丁輝人在床邊躊躇了好一會兒，最後還是沒在離開——或說是逃跑，丁輝人會這麼自嘲——之前在還睡著的人眉心留一個輕輕的吻。  
她跨過那兩隻躺在地上的高跟鞋，關上房門。

轉身進電梯時她下意識摸了摸自己鎖骨附近的肌膚。  
少了些什麼的感覺很奇妙，彷彿她把自己的某個部份留在那忘了帶走似的。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/11/12 摸魚速寫


End file.
